Mega Man Battle Royale
Mega Man Battle Royale is the upcoming 105th episode of Death Battle, featuring returning combatant Mega Man from the Classic Mega Man series, Mega Man X from the Mega Man X series, Mega Man Volnutt from the Mega Man Legends series, MegaMan.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network series and Star Force Mega Man from the Mega Man Star Force series in a battle to determine the strongest Mega Man. Description These 5 super fighting robots are here to settle the score. Which Mega Man shall be victorious? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mega Man Wiz: In the year 20XX, the brilliant Doctor Light would change history forever, developing machines with A.I. so advanced, it mimicked actual life. His goal was a world where robots and humankind could live together in trust and harmony. Boomstick: I want all you watching to remember that, because right off the bat, Light's partner Dr. Wily reprogrammed the bots, and tried to take over the world. Just the first in a lifetime of dick moves. Wiz: To combat this threat, Light upgraded one of his prototypes, Rock, into the original, the classic Mega Man. Boomstick: Classic, huh? What's next, Diet Mega Man? Cherry Vanilla Mega Man? Mega Man Zero? Wiz: One of those, technically yes, but that's much later. Mega Man is armored with ultra strong Ceratanium, and comes equipped with the Mega Buster, a literal hand cannon for each arm. Boomstick: While its normal lemon energy bloops aren't too deadly, he can charge 'em up to tear through robot master ass like nothing! Wiz: Mega Man's most notable tool is his variable weapons system, which allows him to copy the data of fallen enemies to gain their weapons as his own. Boomstick: So now, he can cut you down with the Metal Blade, light you up with the Napalm Bomb, and burn you alive with Atomic Fire, which is twice as hot as the surface of the sun. He's basically got a tool for every occasion. Wiz: Sure, he can shield himself with the Skull Barrier, reflect projectiles with the Mirror Buster, bypass armor with the Centaur Flash, stop time with the... Time Stopper, and create localized singularities with the Black Hole Bomb. Boomstick: In case this little blue buddy needs a boost, he can activate his Double Gear System, which is basically robo 'roids! They jack up his power, his speed, or both at the same time. Wiz: And with his robotic canine companion Rush, Mega Man can access his Super Adaptor form, which grants him flight, a boost in power, and rocket-propelled punches. Boomstick: Mega Man is strong enough to lift a sixty thousand tower. He's tough enough to survive the gravity of Jupiter, the heat of the sun, and absolute zero. Plus, he's fast enough to keep up with Quick Man, who can dodge lightning and can get close to the speed of light! Wiz: Mega Man has battled over one hundred robot masters and other robotic foes, including Sunstar, who was powerful enough to self-destruct and destroy the Wily Star, basically a small Death Star. With its size in mind, this would need energy equivalent to over seven trillion megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Too bad all that power runs on limited ammo, though. Wiz: Mega Man would carry the banner of peace across the world, fighting Wily's tyranny and spreading Dr. Light's dream of human-robot coexistence. Mega Man X Wiz: Flash forward one hundred years, when the archaeologist Dr. Cain happened upon a sleeping blue android hidden deep within a ruined laboratory. Unlike the previous model, this android possessed free will indistinguishable from a humans. This wasn't Mega Man, this was Mega Man X. Boomstick: This guy was built by the late Dr. Light to be better than the original Mega Man model in every way. Wiz: Aware of the danger that such a powerful android could be, Light locked him away in a capsule that ran tests on his morality for thirty years. Boomstick: And what better way to match decades of good boy training than waking up to worldwide war! Wiz: Dr. Cain began mass replication of X, but his process was imperfect. Many of these Reploid robots went Maverick, and embroiled the war in centuries long warfare. Boomstick: Despite being a pacifist, X felt obliged to step in and help. His go-to is his X-Buster, which can fire off single shots of condensed solar energy, or charge up several times over for even more power. Wiz: He also carries his partner Zero's Z-Saber, a beam sword that can reflect projectiles and cut through nearly everything. Boomstick: But he wouldn't be a true Mega Man without the ability to scan and copy other robots weaponry. Wiz: He has copied countless elemental weapons that control fire, lightning, wind, water, and ice, as well as bombs, missiles, mines, drones, lasers, and force fields. Boomstick: He can shoot out black holes, turn invincible for a short time, and create a clone of himself, which I really wish I could do. Wiz: He can stop time, and even resist similar effects when other robots try their own time stoppers. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he breaks out his Ultimate Armor. It doubles his durability, gives him unlimited ammo, allows him to fly and attack with the Nova Strike move, and teaches him some super powered moves like the Hadoken and Shoryuken! Yeah, turns out Dr. Light was a fan of Street Fighter. Wiz: But possibly his greatest ability is what the "X" in his name refers to: The X-Factor that is his limitless evolutionary potential. Boomstick: Which is your typical anime bullshit! Powered by love, or friendship, or puppies or whatever, X has completely regenerated from near death, and even reformed his whole body in only a few seconds, from just his metal core! Wiz: With all his immense power, X has defeated dozens of Mavericks, including The General. The General once tanked a planet-destroying laser, the energy of which would require fifty seven quadrillion megatons of TNT. He can move fast enough to dodge Optic Sunflower's light speed lasers, and survive channeling enough energy through his body to annihilate all of Japan. Boomstick: After years of fighting, he managed to destroy his archenemy, the Sigma Virus, with his most powerful weapon yet. The Mother Elf! AKA, the latest thing to join our hall of fame of terrible, terrible names for awesome stuff. Mega Man Volnutt MegaMan.EXE Star Force Mega Man Death Battle On top of a skyscraper in Abel City, all five Mega Men aim their busters towards each other and fire all at once. X leaps backwards to avoid one of EXE's Yo-Yos. The projectile returns to the owner as EXE starts firing his normal buster. Volnutt shields himself from Classic's standard buster shots. Classic spots Star Force trying to sneak up on them and fires an upward Air Shooter to send him back. Volnutt uses the opportunity to fire at Classic, but is uppercutted and sent careening off the building by X. Classic slides underneath his future counterpart and pounds him downward toward the street with a Hard Knuckle. Classic lands nearby and summons three Metal Blades which X narrowly avoids as he charges up a punch. Back on the building, EXE and Star Force are clashing blades as they fly back and forth. Star Force fires Magic Breath while EXE counters it with Air Blaster. EXE charges forth, but Star Force disappears and reappears behind his foe to strike him in the back and combo him downward. As EXE recovers and checks his injuries, Star Force begins flying forward while charging his buster. EXE quickly starts charging his arm as the two unleash their powerful beams. On the street, Classic and X continue to counter each other's Charge Shots. Classic activates the Double Gear system to fire faster and more powerful attacks, but X avoids them and takes out the Z-Saber to send Classic upwards, where he slashes the oldest bot two more times before the wounded warrior lands on the ground. X prepares for the finishing blow as he rises up the Z-Saber, but he is suddenly shot by the returning Volnutt. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connection between the five Mega Men is that they are all different incarnations of the video game character Mega Man. *This episode has the largest amount of active combatants, with a total of five fighters. **If Power Rangers VS Voltron's total of 10 pilots are considered separate characters, then that would make this episode have the second largest amount of combatants. *This episodes happens to be exactly 50 episodes after Mega Man's original appearance on the show. *This is the 18th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West and Roshi VS Jiraiya. **This is the sixth series themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Pokémon Battle Royale and Meta VS Carolina. *This is the third Battle Royale in the series, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Pokémon Battle Royale. *This the 13th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin and Mario VS Sonic (2018). **This is the tenth episode to feature a returning loser, after Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin and Mario VS Sonic (2018). ***This is also the first episode in Season 6 to feature a returning combatant. Category:Battle Royales Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Death battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Animated Sprite battles